Inuyasha Idol
by Silent ans Silence
Summary: American Idol Inuyasha style. Rated T for language and other stuff.


Inuyasha Idol

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this just the plot.

Contestants;

Inuyasha

Sessshomaru

Kagome

Kikyo

Kagura

Kanna

Naraku

Kaede

Judges:

SAS(Silent ans Silence; Me)

Ryn

Shppou

Chapter 1

SAS:Welcome all to Inuyasha IDOL!

Random People: clap 

SAS:Ok. Welcoming the fellow two judges Ryn and Shippou.

Random People: clap 

Ryn and Shippou: Sit 

SAS-Ok our first contestant will be Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-What?

SAS-Your up first stupid.

Inuyasha-Fine. Well um how about "Photograph" by NickleBack.

Ryn-Ok but you do know you have to make it suit all of your and our lives.

Inuyasha-What! Well ok fine. What do I get if I win this stupid thing.

SAS-The Shikon-No-Tami for you.

Inuyasha-That's all the motivation I need.

Inuyasha-Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Sesshomaru's head?

This is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we ever went without

The monastary is hard for sneakin' out

This is where I went to school

Most of the time had way better things to do

Criminal record says I tried to break out twice

I must've done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and kill them all.

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them, I wouldn't let me in

Every memory of looking out on the world.

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say

It's time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say

It's time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

Remember the old field

Blew every hour that we ever had

The villagers hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the travellers

And sing along with every song we'd know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the the field

Kikyo's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's been dead since then

I saw her since last time she took the jewel

I hate that town

I hate their faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I hate it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Can't wait to leave it

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me

SAS- holds up a seven 

Ryn- holds up an nine 

Shippou holds up an 9 wait its upside down; 6 

SAS-Ok you can go. Sesshomaru your next.

Sesshomaru- Ok "Gold Digger" by Kayne West

Sesshomaru-

She take my money when I'm in need

Yea she's a trifflin friend indeed

Oh she's a gold digga way over town

That digs on me

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

But she aint messin wit no broke youkai

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

but she aint messin wit no broke youkai

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head

Cutie the bomb

Met her at a field

With Inuyasha

Next to her

She said I can tell you rock

I can tell by ya charm

Far as girls you got a flock

I can tell by ya charm and ya arm

but I'm lookin for the one

have you seen her

My psychic told me she'll have a butt like Serena

Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids

An I gotta take all they bad butt to show-biz

Ok get ya kids but then they got their friends

I Pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in

We all went to din and then I had to pay

If you BEEP with this girl then you betta be paid

You know why

It take too much to touch her

From what I heard she got a baby by Busta

My best friend say she use to BEEP wit Inuyasha

I dont care what none of ya'll say I still love her

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

But she aint messin wit no broke youkai

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

but she aint messin wit no broke youkai

get down Kagome go head get down (on your knees)

get down Kagome go head get down (on your knees)

get down Kagome go head get down (on your knees)

get down Kagome go head

18 years, 18 years

She got one of yo jewels got you for 18 years

I know somebody payin support for one of his shards

She was spose to buy ya freedom with ya shard

She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money

She walkin around lookin like Kikyo with ya money

Should of got that insured, freedom for ya moneeey

If you aint no youkai holla We Want Freedom

WE WANT Freedom, Yeaah

It's something that you need to have

Cause when she leave yo butt she gone leave with half

18 years, 18 years

And on the 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his shard

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

But she aint messin wit no broke youkai

(She give me money)

Now I aint sayin she a jewel digger (When I'm in Need)

but she aint messin wit no broke niggaz

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head get down (I gotta leave)

get down Kagome go head

Get down Kagome go head get down

Get down Kagome go head get down

get down Kagome go head get down

get down Kagome go head

(lemme hear that back)

SAS- 9 

Ryn 9 

Shippou 7 

SAS-Ok remember we don't chose you the readers choose. Who will it be Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? Review and find out.

End of Chapter


End file.
